


Just Fine

by jubilee_line



Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a song, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, DNF, DT, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, DreamTeam, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minecraft, Nightmares, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles, YouTubers - Freeform, could be romantic or platonic, dream team, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, fluff to heal my soul, george visits dream in florida, georgenotfound - Freeform, just block bois being block bois, just fine - sleepyghostboy, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, no beta we die like men, only fluff, platonic, sickeningly wholesome, this makes me feel so lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilee_line/pseuds/jubilee_line
Summary: When Dream's insomnia means that he can't sleep, he gets up looking for Patches and ends up finding more than just his cat.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015708
Comments: 17
Kudos: 339





	Just Fine

**Playlist of songs to listen to: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3hnqBGNkxCSZCjpNXYbSDM?si=Kr8hTxW2TU2xvOYr3xVPAg**

**TW: none**

Clay blinked a couple times, clearing the sleep dust and grogginess from his eyes as he rolled over and checked the time. 

_Great, it's 3:30_ , he thought tiredly. Being a borderline insomniac with way too many thoughts to process at once did not fare well for the blond's sleep habits, so even resting for a few hours consecutively was a little victory. He pushed himself upright, leaning against the cold, papered wall as he reached for his phone idly check for any notifications. Of course there weren't any; the majority of his friends had been asleep like him and likely didn't plan on waking up for at least 4 hours more.

With a yawn and a stretch, he shuffled out of bed, throwing on the hoodie he'd strewn across the floor the day before. He slowly padded out his room, creeping down the stairs to the kitchen, tiptoeing the pattern he knew so well to avoid the floorboards that would creak. He shivered as his feet met the cool kitchen tiles and grabbed a glass, filling it with water before sitting at the counter. Nothing feels better at 3:30 in the morning than a cool glass of water on a dry throat. The cup was soon empty and set down by the sink. 

His next early morning mission would be to find Patches, he thought decisively. One of the best remedies for his insomnia, Clay found, was Patches curled up on his chest, her purrs blocking out any intrusive thoughts he might have. So, he embarked on his escapade, first checking the living area next to the kitchen; she wasn't under the sofas, or sleeping in some of the blankets that he had lying around for the rare occasion that you would need one in Florida, and the cat bed (that she barely used in favour of cardboard boxes) was, alas, also empty.

After quickly checking the bathroom and cloakroom just in case for some godforsaken reason she had decided to sleep in there and being correct in the assumption that she would not be in either, he ventured back up the stairs. He didn't bother checking his room, since the door had been closed all this time, and that only left one more room; the spare bedroom. Normally this would not have been a problem, except today was not a normal day. A month prior, George had challenged Clay that, should he send him a singular photo of his face, George would hop on a plane to Florida as soon as he could. Of course, the temptation of finally meeting his best friend was more than any remnants of pride and stubbornness he had left and without a second thought, he fixed his hair and had a quick look in the mirror before snapping a photo of him resting his chin on the top of Patches' soft head and sent it over to George.

Anxiety quickly set in, but George reassured him the moment he received it that first of all, he did not look worse than expected. In fact, Clay hadn't forgotten the exact words George had said, that he "exceeded his expectations in every way possible", even going as far to call him cute. He also quickly added that Clay was absurd to even harbour the thought that he would send it to someone else, and as the anxiety faded, the excitement rose. After a few weeks of sorting out visas and searching for suitable flights from London Heathrow to Orlando, George was finally there. 

Of course, Clay could barely express how happy he was that his best friend was staying with him, but he finally drew his thoughts back to the matter at hand; does he quickly creep into George's room and grab the cat? But what if that's creepy? What if he's invading his privacy? But Patches might finally help him get some more rest-

The rapid thoughts were interrupted by a noise from the other side of the door. It sounded somewhere between a sniffle and a whimper, and Clay initially assumed George just had a blocked nose but then what sounded like soft mumbles and protests began.

"George?" Clay spoke hesitantly, not wanting to wake the other if he was still asleep, but the noises continued, starting to become distinguishable. When Clay was sure he heard the words "No" and "Please" he called out George's name again, but no reply was spoken.

Clay was torn between letting him rest and checking he was OK, but the noises seemingly got more distressed, and the moment he heard what sounded like a choked sob, without thinking he opened the door and snuck in. He tentatively moved closer to the other boy and the sobs continued. 

"Clay!" George called out in his sleep, his voice thick with distress. "No not you as well, please don't leave me."

"George, I'm right here!" He gently shook George's shoulder, but to no avail as George remained deep in the grasps of his dream.

"Please, don't leave me, come back, please," his mutters were incoherent and heartbreaking to the taller, who continued his struggle to snap him out of it, rolling George over to face him and letting out a silent gasp at his tear-stained face.

"Come on Georgie, wake up for me." He repeated a little louder, and he audibly sighed in relief as he saw one of his hands twitch, then his eyes slowly opened. 

"Clay?" He croaked with a tired voice, before wrapping his arms tightly around the blond. The younger was taken by surprise, but did not protest, slowly bringing up his arms, one around his waist and the other gently stroking through his hair. The cat he had been so desperately looking for jumped off the bed, grumpy at the two for disrupting her beauty sleep, but Clay no longer cared. His shoulder felt damp from where George's cheeks pressed against it, wet from the tears that started to slow but he didn't mind. They stayed like that for a while: George in Clay's lap, his face buried in his shoulder as the taller rested his chin on top of the brunettes soft hair, rubbing his back until his heart rated slowed and the tears stopped.

"You OK, Georgie?" Clay asked as the smaller loosened his vice-like grip and pulled away to face him.

"'M fine," George started. "Wait did I wake you, I'm so sorry oh my go-"

"Calm down, I was already awake!" Clay chuckled softly, interrupting the worried boy as he sat down on the bed next to him. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah, I get them sometimes."

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"Not really, I just- everyone was leaving me - even you - and all I could hear was that I wasn't good enough and that no-one really liked me and that would have been fine and all if that wasn't what runs through my head every single day and- I don't know, it sounds stupid when I say it out loud." George explained, defeated.

"Look at me, George." Clay started as he moved back a little, allowing the brunette to look up and meet his gaze. "I will never leave you. Ever. I promise you. Right?" He saw the corners of George's lips turn upwards and he couldn't help but send a soft smile back. "You are one of the most incredible people I know - wait - the most incredible. You're so humble... and incredibly smart, right?"

"Probably because I didn't skip school like some people." George scoffed playfully.

"Probably." Clay agreed, glad to see the normal George who would never miss an opportunity to tease him surface again. "And you-you've done so much already like look- you've probably earned more now than most people do in a long time, and everyone loves you George. Just look at twitter or your twitch, your YouTube comments, hell even on tiktok. Everyone loves you Georgie, especially me."

George pulled him back into a hug, simply nodding, a gentle smile on his tear-stained face, whispering thanks into the younger's ear.

"Are you not gonna tell me you love me George? Oh come on, after all that?" He teased.

"For gods sake, Clay, fine. I love you too." He laughed softly. They fell into a comfortable silence once again, just basking in the other's presence.

"Is there anything I can do, I'll go and grab you a glass of water or-" 

"Can you... can you stay with me?" George whispered, his face flushed in embarrassment. 

"Of course I can." Clay lay down next to George, hesitantly turning to face him. "Is this OK?" He asked as he slowly moved his arm to wrap it around the smaller of the two.

"Just fine." George mumbled as he shuffled closer, his head now in the crook of Clay's neck.

It's funny, Clay thought, that although he never got Patches, sleeping next to George made sleep come naturally for the first time in a while.

_"And I can't sleep, i'm up at night_  
_You're in my ear and I'm alright_  
_I'm trying not to put it on the line_

_And I am so tired of losing sleep_  
_I just want to keep you around_  
_You make me feel alright_  
_You make me feel alright_  
_You make me feel like everything is gonna be just fine"_


End file.
